robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat A
Heat A of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the first of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on November 2, 2003 on Five. *"Heat A" as shown on TV was actually Heat E of the original line-up. As a result of this, this was the first time since Series 3 that the reigning champion did not appear in the first episode. *This heat also saw the return of Pussycat in the main competition, having been absent from Series 6. *M2 became the first robot to perform two OotAs in a single battle in the main competition. *This was the last appearance of Tiberius. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 M2 vs Tiberius 3 vs Shell Shock vs Vader M2 started very quickly, immediately getting underneath Vader and throwing it into the air. Having thrown Vader around the arena twice more, M2 then flipped Shell Shock onto its side, leaving it completely exposed and unable to self-right. Meanwhile, Vader had become wedged against the arena wall and was unable to move. M2 then got underneath Shell Shock again, threw it up against the arena wall, and then flipped it out of the arena. M2 then proceeded to get underneath Vader and flip it out of the arena too. M2 went through to the second round with Tiberius 3, which had done very little and survived by avoiding M2's powerful flipper. Qualified: M2 & Tiberius 3 Pussycat (9) vs Roobarb vs Twister vs Brutus Maximus Roobarb and Pussycat immediately attacked Twister, with Roobarb attempting to flip the Dutch machine. Brutus Maximus then pushed Roobarb into the arena wall, before backing into the spinning weapon of Twister and taking damage. Then, after backing into Roobarb, Brutus Maximus's spinning discs fell of the machine, but that didn't stop it from pushing Roobarb into the arena wall once again. Meanwhile, Pussycat was attacking all of its opponents, but doing very little damage. Roobarb was then able to flip both Twister and Brutus Maximus, but both robots were invertible and carried on going. Pussycat finally pressed the pit release button and all four machines engaged in combat against the arena wall. Roobarb pushed Brutus Maximus towards the pit, but just missed pushing it in. Then, after another attack by Roobarb, Brutus Maximus lost one of its wheels and stopped moving at the edge of the arena. Brutus Maximus was counted out a few seconds before the end of the battle, but the remaining three were all still mobile and the judges went for Pussycat and Roobarb. Qualified: Roobarb & Pussycat Round 2 Pussycat (9) vs M2 M2 quickly got underneath Pussycat and flipped it around the arena three times early on. Pussycat tried to attack M2 with its spinning disc, but the disc just stopped against M2's armour and did no damage at all. M2 then got underneath Pussycat again and flipped it around the arena twice more. Pussycat tried to respond, but M2 continued to throw its opponent around the arena until Pussycat was against the arena wall. M2 attempted to flip Pussycat out of the arena, but was unsuccessful. M2 then flipped Pussycat into Refbot, which caused it to land on its side, but it was able to recover. However, after yet another attack by M2, Pussycat became stuck on its side but just managed to recover before the end of the battle. The decision went to the judges, who went for M2. Winner: M2 Tiberius 3 vs Roobarb Roobarb immediately tried to flip Tiberius 3, but was unable to get underneath the robot. Tiberius 3 turned and grabbed hold of Roobarb with its crushing beak, piercing through the armour of its opponent. Tiberius 3 then lifted Roobarb into the air and held the machine aloft while the Roobarb team tried to escape. However, it was in vain as Roobarb had clearly stopped working and was unable to put up a fight. Tiberius 3 eventually released Roobarb and activated the pit release button, before pushing Roobarb into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Tiberius 3 Final M2 vs Tiberius 3 Both robots started quickly, but were initially unable to lauch an attack on each other. Eventually though, Tiberius 3 was able to grab hold of M2 and pierced through its weak armour with ease. Tiberius 3 carried M2 around the arena and pushed it into the pit release button. However, M2 was putting up a struggle and Tiberius 3 was unable to direct it towards the pit. Instead, both robots ended up in the CPZ and were attacked by Growler, who tried to pull M2 away but Tiberius 3 was still hanging onto its opponent. Sir Killalot came in and pushed the robots into the arena wall, which allowed M2 to escape from its opponent's grasp and it scampered away across the arena. Tiberius 3 tried to chase after its opponent, but M2 turned and flipped Tiberius 3 over. M2 then threw Tiberius 3 against the arena wall and tried to flip it out of the arena, but only succeeded in flipping it back onto its wheels. However, M2 quickly flipped Tiberius 3 back over and then threw it into the pit of oblivion. Heat Winner: M2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat A, it was the first World Championship Qualifier between Mechaniac of Austria and Supernova of Sri Lanka. Winner: Supernova Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Heats won by a newcomer